


Advice

by TelekineticIssue



Series: LoK Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aunt Kya coming through with the relationship advice, F/F, this week on 'just communicate ffs'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelekineticIssue/pseuds/TelekineticIssue
Summary: Asami goes to Kya for about her and Korra's first major fight.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: LoK Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous.  
> A bit short, mostly dialogue, but I blame the fact that I haaate writing relationship conflict.

“I just don’t know how to apologize in a way that she’ll accept,” Asami says. Kya immediately wraps the younger woman in a hug.

“Asami, I’m sure she’s not that upset.”

“How could I be so stupid? I didn’t notice I was pushing her away like that.” Asami’s voice is muffled against Kya’s chest. Her shoulders shake slightly and she asks, “Do you think she knows I still love her?”

“Asami, honey, of course she does. Korra loves you more than anything in the world.”

Kya waits for Asami to compose herself before she continues. Asami sighs and rubs her temples.

“Is it selfish for me to want to have time alone?”

“Of course not. It’s all right to want a little breathing room, but you have to actually tell her that. You and I both know Korra—well, I technically helped raise her so my perspective is a bit different—she doesn’t pick up on some of these things.”

Asami nods; Korra may have been the Avatar, but there were times it seemed she hadn’t inherited much of their intuition.

“And,” Kya adds, “I shouldn’t really be telling you this, but she’s always been a little insecure in herself. I don’t know how much she’s told you about her childhood, but she was raised in pretty much total isolation from kids her own age. Korra never had an opportunity to really, truly find herself until she came to Republic City. She’s still figuring it out.”

“I guess I didn’t think about that.” Asami furrows her brows into what Korra lovingly calls her ‘thinking face’ and Kya can’t help but smile. She busies herself refilling their tea while Asami thinks, and by the time she’s settled across the table again, it seems as if Asami has a plan.

“Well?” Kya says expectantly.

“I’ll explain that I wasn’t trying to avoid her,” Asami says, “Only that I was feeling overwhelmed by work and wanted some time just to myself. I blew up at her because I didn’t think I needed to explain that, but I shouldn’t have assumed she’d understand because we think differently.”

“And what about the future?” Kya sips her tea while Asami mulls the question over. “This one should be easy, Asami.”

“Tell her when I want some time alone to decompress?”

“And make sure you communicate about these things so this,” Kya gestures between the two of them, “doesn’t become a regular occurrence. You’re both bright young women and I know you don’t really need me to help fix anything.”

“It’s nice to have someone who understands these things to ask, though. It’s different than asking Pema.”

“How?” Kya raises an eyebrow. “She’s the one with actual marriage experience.”

“To a man,” Asami replies, much to Kya’s amusement.

“That’s fair. It is different, don’t you think?”

“It’s completely different. Mako and I...we were close, of course, but what I felt for him is nothing like what I feel for Korra.”

“You two do make a beautiful couple.”

Asami’s smile is shy, small enough to maybe not even really be considered a smile, but Kya counts it a victory.

When Asami stands to leave, Kya pulls her into a parting hug.

“Remember, Asami, you just have to talk with her.”

“I will. Thank you, Kya.”

“Always. I’m here for both of you, never forget that.”

“I won’t.”

Stretched out in the grass, Kya is thoroughly engrossed in a book under the shade of her favorite tree when a shadow falls over her, blocking the shaft of sunlight across the pages. She closes the book and looks up at her second visitor in as many hours. Korra drops awkwardly to the ground, sitting unusually still as Kya groans and pulls herself into a similar position.

“Kya? Can I ask you about something?”

“Go for it, Korra.”

“It’s about Asami and me?”

“Just tell me, Korra.”

“Well…”

Kya raises an eyebrow when Korra’s finished wringing her hands and spilling out the events of the past three days.

“Korra, why on earth haven’t you just told her any of this?”

“I can’t just say it.” Korra gestures widely toward Republic City. “She’s already mad at me for not laying off when I should have, and she’ll think I’m even more of an idiot!”

Kya pinches the bridge of her nose between the pointer finger and thumb of her right hand. “Oh, Korra. Come inside and have some tea and let’s talk this through.”


End file.
